


Years On.

by ScerekForever



Series: Scerek. [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Scent Marking, Sexual Confusion, Underage Sex, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScerekForever/pseuds/ScerekForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Scott, realized they were mates. Scott left Beacon Hills unable to cope with the growing feelings - towards his Alpha and mate. Scott moves to Santa Monica in California. About 700 miles from Beacon Hills in California (assuming in this story Cali is pretty big - dunno).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Learning, Among other things.

**Author's Note:**

> I worked really hard on this story, I also, have added this story to Wattpad too. As well, as my other one in the Scerek line.  
> My username is Scerek there. Typically.

Scott McCall, just your average 23 year old male. Except he wasn't. He was a werewolf, he had moved from Beacon Hills seven years ago. Running away from his past, more so his lover.Though they had never done anything yet, Scott desperately wanted too. 

Scott was in college, studying a diploma in Electrical mechanics. He had gotten a new girlfriend, Vanessa. He was happy with her or at least he let himself believe that! 

Scott had told Vanessa's parents in a bid of approval, they were together for four years now and Scott planned on proposing to her. He got their approval, as long as she did not become a werewolf. Scott assured he did not want to curse her with this miserable life. It was miserable, he concluded. He was in love with hiis alpha, his friend and one he could fight with for hours but still love him. He shook the thoughts out of his head. 

So a few months after deciding Scott was going to propose to Vanessa, he did. She accepted. It was tough. 

The wedding day was approaching, Scott had gotten an invertation to Stiles to attend - whether or not his best friend would come. Because Stiles, knew Derek was the one for Scott. Derek. Should he invite him? But he didn't. He thought better of it. Derek probably knew now, if Stiles told him If Derek was still in Beacon Hills...Stiles said he would come, because of being best friends. 

Stiles arrived today, for the wedding preparations. "Hey Scottie, how you going?" 

Scott shrugged, "Studying, planning a wedding. You?"

"Me? Oh you know! Helping my dad, he got his job back - once I did some community work for the Whittemores! Er what else? Apart from having Isaac and Erica follow me around, about Derek. Sure, thing I'm good." rambled Stiles. 

"What about Derek?" said Scott.

"You care do you?" asked Stiles as a blonde lady flaunted her way in.

"Stiles, this is Vanessa, Vanessa this is my best friend Stiles. Who also knows I'm a werewolf. Now what about Derek?" asked Scott.

Vanessa waved to Stiles, "Who's Derek?" 

"My alpha," muttered Scott. Vanessa nodded, remembering the times Scott mentioned he had an alpha out there. 

"He's gone awol, Scott, like literally nuts. He threatened to kill me, a year ago because he thought I was lying about Allison," Mumbled Stiles. Vanessa was confused.

"What about Allison?" asked Scott.

"She married Jackson, and Derek thought Jackson was still the Kanima, but he accused me of protecting him for Allison," spoke Stiles.

"She married Jackson? What about Lydia how is she?" asked Scott.

"Oh! Lydia, her and I are dating! For three months now, she had a rough time. She dated Isaac for awhile," spoke Stiles. Vanessa was lost, realizing Scott did have a life there, even though he said he didn't have much of one.

"Congrats mate! Got the girl of your dreams?" asked Scott.

"Yeah dude, have you?" asked Stiles indicating to his girl, Vanessa.

"Believe so," spoke Scott smiling.

"Good Scott," smiled Stiles hugging his best friend.

"Does, does Derek know I'm getting married?" asked Stiles.

"Er, well, sort of," mumbled Stiles, "He forced it out of me! Through Isaac!"

Scott nodded, and slung his head. Vanessa spoke first time now, "So, you did have quite a life there."

Scott nodded more, a shrug propping on his shoulders. "I mean, it was fun. I just couldn't stick around anymore."

Stiles laughed, excuses for leaving. "It was epic, and an abomination!" 

Stiles' phone went off, "Oh no."

"What?" asked Scott.

"It's Derek," spoke Stiles, "Probably wanting my expert knowledge on something he's researching into. I should probably answer it or he'll kill me when I get back home." 

Stiles took the phone call, "Okay this is bad, whatever I was asked to search is real and it's stalked me all the way up here."

"How dangerous?" asked Scott as Vanessa's parents joined in the lounge room with her daughter and a new male they have no met before. 

"Derek's coming, Scott," warned Stiles, "He knows your here, you are still part of his pack. You will need to help him to save your new family. It's the Kanima, but it's not Jackson."

"The hell? There's another one? Fuck," growled Scott. "How far is Derek and the rest?"

"An hour, hour and a half at full speed," spoke Stiles. 

Scott turned to Vanessa's parents, "As you can see, my life brings trouble. I promise I'll sort this."

They nodded then turned to Stiles who just asked what Scott will do. "Stiles, I am going to kill it." 

Vanessa gasped, "Kill it?"

Stiles added something, "It paralyzed Derek for three days; it's really stronger than what Jackson was. It killed Deacon." 

"Paralyzed Derek for three days? It KILLED Deacon?" growled Scott, who suddenly eyes glowed. 

"Makes Jackson sound like a puppy, I know," spoke Stiles. When there was a knock at the door.

Scott sniffed, "Derek..."

His Alpha's smell was intoxicating; nervously Scott moved to open his front door. Greeted by Derek in a leather and grey shirt with denim jeans, damn he looks fine! Scott blinked, and saw Isaac and Erica smiling. "Hey guys; come in." 

Derek moved in, "Scott."

"Derek," replied Scott. Stiles waved impishly and Vanessa and her parents, felt a sudden fear of the tall broad male who Scott seemed rather at ease even after not seeing him for seven years. 

Derek cocked his head at Stiles, "What's got you scared shitless? Think I'm gonna tie you up again for lying to me?" 

"No!" joked Stiles.

"Or the fact that I'm half tempted to rip your throat out," Stiles gulped stepping back, as Derek continued, "With my teeth." 

Scott blinked, "Derek!" 

Derek span around, looking at Scott, "Hmm?"

"Would you calm down? There are people here, not used to three more werewolves around their daughter, not to mention my fiance is feeling uneasy!" growled Scott. 

Derek sighed, "Sorry. Your best friend is a load of shit." 

"Whatever! I just want you all to be respectful to each other. How am I still apart of your pack, when I've been gone from you and your gang for seven years?"

Derek cocked his head, "You know why Scott, you will always know." 

Scott sighed, the mating thing again. Why was this difficult, Scott had seen Derek again for 5 minutes and already noticed the more tired lines along his face. The stress, but he also saw pain and heart break. 

"Scott, would you stop analyzing my face?" asked Derek annoyed at Scott staring at him.

Vanessa stood up, "Drink anyone?"

"Coffee, please," spoke Erica. 

"Could I have a soda drink?" asked Isaac. 

Derek didn't answer her, so Scott answered for him, "Derek will have a beer."

"I will, will I?" snapped Derek, his eyes narrowing at Scott.

"Yes! To ease the fucking tension in this room! Hell, I'll have one too hun," smiled Scott at Vanessa which made him inwardly cringe. Derek moved away and sat down next to Isaac, who knew Derek was already in turmoil about being here. 

Vanessa nodded after getting all the orders her parents leaving to help her. Scott flung himself down next to Stiles, sighing. Stiles knew why he was all up and angry. Derek was still his mate, and the pull was stronger now. 

Scott shut his eyes as the beers came in. Derek took his from Vanessa, fake smiling at her. She smiled back, happy as can be. Handing Scott his now, Scott smiled a half hearted smile. 

"So the Kanima is not Jackson?" asked Scott.

"No. It's Allison," spoke Derek.

"How do you know that?" growled Scott in an attacking stance already. Vanessa came back with her parents and the rest of the drinks to Scott growling at Derek who was putting his drink down and clicking his neck.

"Really? Scott? She married Jackson! He bit her!" growled Derek standing up to defend himself against the willing to fight Scott. 

Scott rammed Derek, right against the wall ending up cracking it. Scott bought this house, he could easily fix it. Derek flung Scott off him, a warning growl from his chest. Which alert Scott which made him stop. Derek was his alpha, of course he'd back down. 

"Wait, he bit her?" asked Scott. 

"Yes." spoke Derek. "You're probably wondering why your teenage lover married Jackson right?"

Scott shrugged, "I don't know. I just never expected to hear that they married. I thought someone like Matt."

Derek gulped, "Chris killed Matt."

"Why?" asked Scott.

"He raped Allison," spoke Derek adverting his eyes from the younger wolf who was getting angry. 

"Well..." mused Scott, "Good riddance." 

Derek cocked his head, "Jackson was there, for Allison. When she was attacked she spent a few days in hospital. Jackson went to visit her, along with your mom."

Scott span to Stiles, "You are my best friend, and didn't even mention that Matt raped Allison!" 

Stiles gulped. "He's a chicken, Scott."

Scott laughed at Derek's choice of words. Which earned a grin from Derek. "Sorry Derek, I'm just shocked."

"I know," spoke Derek. 

"So does Argent know his daughters a four legged snake?" asked Scott.

"No, not really. At least I don't think so, he kind of gave up after I bit Victoria and he had to help her die," spoke Derek. 

"And Gerard?" asked Scott.

Isaac chuckled, "He croaked."

"Oh, I can't decide if I should be happy or sad," spoke Scott. Derek shrugged. 

Scott sat next to Derek.


	2. Are We Still Mates?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek has a mini emotional tyrant...Scott comforts him...Realizing they are mated and that the pull is stronger now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think, I'm desperate for criticism. Please be constructive :)

The room was still awkward, Erica had asked questions to Vanessa, who was happily answering about her relationship with Scott. Which was aggravating Derek - who stood up and walked out the door. Growling. Scott sighed, Vanessa stopped wondering she said something wrong. Scott stood up and sighed again running after Derek, instinct told him too. 

He saw Derek leaning against his car, with his head on the bonnet. He didn't realize how hard it is for him. All he wanted was to go up to him and hug him and say sorry. But he just walked up asking, "Why did you walk out?"

Derek spun around, "Why do you think Scott? Watching your mate have someone, that they love and how she can talk so openly about! Does she even know why you ran away?"

"How can I tell her? How could I have stayed there when I didn't understand what was happening? How can I say "Hey Vanessa, I ran away because wolves mate - when they mate they're bound for life. Oh, I ran away because I mated my Alpha?" Do you think it's easy?"

"No! Do you honestly think I chose this for you? Do you think it was a mind decision to go from disliking you to being in love with you?" snapped Derek, his voice cracking. Scott could tell he wanted to cry. 

Vanessa was watching from the window, she was concerned. The rest had just stayed where they are discussing other things. Vanessa's parents joined Vanessa, telling her to sit down. But she wouldn't. She felt some sort of fear of this guy.

Scott ran his hands through his hair, neighbors were watching. Alert of the people they've never seen in their neighborhood before. "Derek...."

Derek had turned around again, and banged his head on his car. Scott lunged to stop him from doing so again. Scott pulled Derek away, to realize he was crying. It broke Scott's heart so he pulled Derek in to a hug. 

"Are pack members meant to hug their leader?" mused Vanessa.

Isaac glared, "Are you seriously paranoid? They used to be close, Scott was above all for Derek's priority above us. He was and still probably is our second in command. Don't you think Scott's out there, talking to Derek and hugging him because Derek's had a rough time these past few years. Not even Stiles saw it." 

Vanessa sighed, Meanwhile, Derek was nuzzling himself in the crook of Scott's neck, inhaling his scent. Scott pressed himself tighter to Derek, inhaling his scent, "I'm...I'm sorry, I ran..."

Scott couldn't finish he felt Derek's claws come out and press into his back, stifling a moan of the feeling. "Don't marry her." 

Vanessa gasped, "The guys clawing Scott!"

Isaac rushed to the window to look, "Oh...just warning him he's still in the pack." Lied Isaac. That was a lovers mark, but he wasn't going to tell Vanessa that.

Scott growled, "I love her."

Derek clawed more, smelling Scott's arousal. "Do you Scott? Do you really? I can smell your arousal."

"It's just so hard!" moaned Scott. Derek removed his claws stepping back, his claws going back in and nails returned. 

"I know it is," murmured Derek.


	3. Watch Your Tongue With Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa doesn't like Derek and she makes it clear...Derek takes a go at her.

Derek walked back into the house, following Scott. Vanessa was at him, "Are you okay? He scratched you!"

"It's okay Vanessa I'll heal, he clawed me it's fine. I'm fine. Everything is fine," grumbled Scott. He did get tired of Vanessa's need to overprotect him. 

"How do you know you could get infected!" cried Vanessa.

"All it was, was a claw mark to say he's still in my pack. He accepted it, he could've fought me off," spoke Derek, for the first directly to her. His voice was soaked with venom. 

"You were hugging him! You're bigger than him!" growled Vanessa.

"Are you saying your fiance is weak? You saw him ram me into the wall, and he's weak?" snapped Derek. God this bitch was stupid, he thought. 

"He couldn't fight you off!" growled Vanessa. 

"He can and he has time and time before. He's not human, lady remember?" growled Derek. 

He slumped down on the couch next to Scott, and Stiles. 

Vanessa stormed off, and Scott mumbled a sorry about her and fell asleep as he was really tired. His head ended up on Derek's shoulder which go Vanessa going when she came back.

"Look, little girl. I will watch very closely about what you say to me, in the next fifteen minutes. Because I, myself, am getting very, very angry!" snapped Derek. 

Vanessa was trying to get Derek to move, and he said if he moves Scott will attack. He knows this because it's happened before. Vanessa slumped to the floor.

"I know you're scared of me, have no idea why though," muttered Derek. Isaac chuckled.

"What?" immediately prodded Derek.

"She's jealous, of you. She doesn't think Scott would hug a normal male..." laughed Isaac.

"I'm not any normal male, I'm his...alpha," said Derek playing it safe for Scott's sake.


	4. Lingering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek Kisses Scott, after a meaningful talk...
> 
> Who sees?
> 
> What makes Scott lose his temper? Who does he fight?

Meanwhile they were all watching a movie, Derek had moved once Scott was awake. Scott embarrassingly whispered an apology only Derek would hear, Derek mumbled that it was okay. Vanessa tentatively put a hand on Scott's thigh, smiling at him. They were watching "Love Actually" Scott saw Derek internally grimacing at near every love scene. Vanessa noticed Scott, keep looking to check on Derek. She put it down to Scott hasn't seen them in ages and what Isaac said to her, Scott's probably just concerned about him. Vanessa rested her head on her fiance's shoulder, earning an earnest smile from her parents. Scott knew very well that she wasn't for PDA, but this was different. It was like she was marking her territory from someone, who? Derek...of course, Stiles told him about the little. "Don't speak to me that way." crap. He did mention to Vanessa that Derek was his alpha and that they're like family and for him to show her respect she has to show it first. She muttered that she wouldn't, he told her he wouldn't defend her against him if she angered him because it was her own doing not to try and get along. 

The movie had finished, and Vanessa decided to go put dinner on for all of them. Isaac and Erica, along with Stiles had gone out to get some drink for them as Scott ran out of supply. Vanessa's parents left Derek and Scott in the lounge room, while Vanessa's parents went to help their daughter. Derek and Scott looked at each other, pain in both eyes. Scott moved closer to Derek wanting to speak more to him.

Getting this out was hard, he just needed to know how hard it was for Derek when Scott left, "How hard was it, when I left?"

Derek's eyes shot up to his, a shot of pain ran through them, like the emotion was still raw. "It ripped me apart, we had kissed and then you were gone..."

Scott dipped his head, "I, I was confused. I thought, if I got away for a few months. I moved here, with the help of my mother and my Dad helped me for a bit. I found a small job, and I got offered this degree I'm doing on a scholarship. After all the grades I lost at Beacon Hills. I thought I needed to do this, not for myself...but for you."

Derek looked up at what he said, "Now look at you..."

"With someone? Yes. I never had any intentions of, meeting her, or even being in love with her. I thought if I was happy, you'd be too," spoke Scott.

"I wanted to make you happy, but I happened to treat you like crap before, I figured it out. Ruining all the chances of it. The first year you were gone, I literally gave up. Was taken by the hunters four times, fought for the first three. Then told them to kill me," he stopped, "Chris wouldn't because Stiles, told them that you had left and that my mate was you. So they wanted to leave me with the torture."

Scott growled, and he just slumped, "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left after we kissed. It wasn't right."

"I don't hate you, for doing what you think you needed too. I hate myself for not trying to make you see," Derek leaned forward to him, "how much I want you."

Vanessa's mom walked in as Derek's lips reached Scott's moving with Scott's who was immediately kissing back, he lingered before he pulled back.

Derek nodded in understanding then looked shocked at who was standing behind Scott. Scott turned and looked, and then dipped his head as Vanessa's mom left the room.

"I'm so sorry Scott, I shouldn't have," spoke Derek. His eyes falling down to his lap. They looked at each other again and Scott saw a tear fall from Derek's eyes. He wiped it away as Vanessa came in Scott's hand was already away though, Scott smiled at her. 

"Why did you let him kiss you?" demanded Vanessa, "He seems like a freaking jerk!" 

Derek looked shocked at her accusation, "Don't even know me."

"I don't have to," snapped Vanessa, "All alpha's are."

Scott looked up and his eyes flashed gold at Vanessa, "He's not a jerk." His voice was low and a bare minimum of a growling rumbling from behind his voice.

"He claws you, you are back in the pack. You sleep on his arm, and you kiss him. What about my feelings Scott?" asked Vanessa, more like whined as Stiles and the gang entered with drink and nibbles for after dinner. 

Scott's voice was still in part werewolf form, "I am sorry."

Isaac was alarmed and so was Erica who began to crouch just in-case, Derek's approval. 

"You wouldn't have lingered, though," snapped Vanessa.

"Let it go!" growled Derek grabbing his keys and jacket.

"Isaac, Erica we're leaving," spoke Derek. Isaac blinked, and looked back to Scott.

"Do you really think Vanessa," his voice deep and dark and a sinister tone on it, which alarmed Derek. "That everything is about you? My past is my past. So what? Derek kissed me, I lingered." 

Vanessa's father protectively grabbed her arm, obviously trusting Scott won't hurt his daughter. Derek breathed, "Scott's not in control. His wolf is."

Erica immediately moved with Derek to pull Scott out the back door, keeping him a fair distance from Vanessa who was blinking. They followed to the door and watched Scott attack Derek for moving him. Derek flipped Scott over his hand slamming him down on his back to the soil. Then putting a boot on his chest firmly. This would calm Scott down. It did.

"Get your foot off me!" groaned Scott, his voice normal. Derek moved his foot and then told him he and his pack were leaving for the night and would see him when they get closer to the kanima.

**Author's Note:**

> Please rate this story, so I know if I'm going in the right direction. Also, leave comments. They are very much appreciated. I hope you enjoy this story and I do try and edit out all the errors. I usually write when I'm deathly tired...


End file.
